Babylon
by dutchtulips
Summary: another one of my quickfics. it's the summer holidays and Ron's feeling lonely without Hermione. when she doesn't answer his letter, he thinks she's gone, but will Hermione end up at the Burrow after all?


SD ~ J.K. Rowling reaps all. "Babylon" is by David Gray.

AN ~ the Burrow's not in London, is it? (they never really say where it is.) I'm just mentioning it because the song implies he's in London. so if the Burrow's not in London, just disregard that bit. 

****

Babylon

-dutchtulips-

It was Friday evening, and fourteen year old Ron sat at the dinner table in the Weasley kitchen, staring down at his plate, chin resting in his hand. The summer holidays had started about a week ago, but Ron was beside himself. As the rest of his family carried on suppertime chat, Ron remained subdued and quiet.

"Ron, stop picking at your food and eat," Mrs. Weasley scolded, jarring his elbow. 

"Mum, geroff," Ron mumbled. "I'm not very hungry."

"Why not?" She asked.

Fred cut in. "Ronnie Boy's too busy thinking about his _girlfriend. . _" he taunted. "She hasn't answered his owl, he must be _terribly_ worried. . ."

Ron jerked up his head. "Shut up!" 

Mr. Weasley looked across the table at his son. "Who's Fred talking about, Ron?"

"Eh, you know who she is, Dad," George blurted. "_Hermione._"

"Would you two shut your faces? She's not my girlfriend!" Ron shouted.

"Now, now Ron, calm down," Mrs. Weasley broke in. "I'm sure Hermione will be sending her owl along any day now to accept your invitation."

Ron's face was burning as Fred and George smirked at him. He put down his fork and stood up, mumbling, "I'm through." He sauntered out of the kitchen and into the living room, ignoring his mother's voice chasing after him.

Ron dropped down onto the sofa and absentmindedly picked up an idle copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ that had been floating round the house the past few days. As he thumbed through it, his mind drifted elsewhere.

It was true, Ron had owled Hermione, and Harry as well, about staying over during the summer holidays. At first he'd been skeptical about inviting Hermione, as he had figured she'd probably visit Viktor in Bulgaria, but nevertheless. Alongside Harry, she was his best friend. But after seeing her with Viktor during last year, something inside of him had changed. Ron couldn't really identify what it was, but really, he sort of did. In a strange way, Ron had always been somewhat protective of Hermione. As if she was his to keep. . . 

"Oh bloody hell, Fred and George are right. . ." Ron spat, tossing the magazine aside.

__

Friday night I'm going nowhere

All the lights are changing green to red

Turning over TV stations

Situations running through my head

Well, looking back through time

You know it's clear that I've been blind

I've been a fool

To open up my heart

To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule

It was sometime later and Ron was reading _Flying With The Cannons _for the thousandth time when a voice interrupted him.

"Ron, old boy, Pig's got you a letter."

He turned around to see George standing in the doorway. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Is it Hermione's?" Realizing what he'd done, Ron groaned and smacked his forehead.

George smirked at his younger brother. "I don't know. You'll have to see."

Ron picked himself up off the sofa to go upstairs and retrieve the letter. When he stepped into his room, Pig was flying around all over the place. "You stupid feathery git!" He shouted. "Can't you sit still for one minute?"

When Ron finally got the letter, he found it to be from Harry, saying that he could come to stay next week. Although he was quite glad to receive the letter, Ron still felt a pang of disappointment, having wished with all his heart that the piece of post had been from Hermione. 

Suddenly feeling extremely drowsy, Ron hastily pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and stared up at the ceiling. 

~*~

Saturday afternoon, the Weasleys sat around the table at lunch. Ron remained his subdued self, but tried to join conversation so that Fred and George wouldn't taunt him. 

"I got a letter from Harry yesterday," he piped up. "He's coming."

Mrs. Weasley passed the sprouts to Ginny and said to Ron, "Do we need to retrieve him by Floo, dear?" She inquired.

"Yeah, on Tuesday," he mumbled in response, staring down at his plate once more.

"Is Hermione coming along as well?"

Ron dropped his fork against his plate, creating such a clatter that everyone at the table winced. "What, Mum?" He questioned.

"Have you gotten any post from Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

Fred and George tittered. 

Ron ignored them, trying to calm his hammering heart. "N-no. Not yet. She may be busy, or gone to Bulgaria or, something, I don't really know. . ."

"Perhaps you should write her again," she suggested.

Ron shrugged, pursing his lips in thought.

~*~

Ron tapped his quill against the piece of parchment, thinking about what to say. He hadn't really been sure whether or not to send another letter to Hermione so soon, but he wanted to organize his thoughts. Finally, he dipped his quill and started to scrawl.

__

Dear Hermione ~

Received Harry's reply. We're getting him by Floo on Tuesday, around four o'clock, I'd say. Mum suggested I write again to see if you're coming or not, as how we'll be out and about collecting Harry. Send back Pig as soon as you can with an answer. 

Ron let out a breath. There. He'd covered the basics. Now, he figured, it was time to say what he wanted to say.

__

I hope you're not still upset with me about the whole Viktor Krum thing. I mean, I know the Yule Ball thing's in the past, but I don't want there to be weirdness between the two of us. It's just, I think a lot's happening, Hermione. A lot has happened. We're getting older, we're starting to understand more things, and about each other. You and I, 'Mione, we're best friends, right? And we're growing up, right?

Ron paused, debating with himself over the last few words he wanted to include. Finally, the optimistic side got the better of him and, slightly below what he had just written, Ron printed, in small letters:

__

We've been through a lot together the past four years. And. . .I think that maybe, we're getting to be more than just friends.

Ron signed his name and laid his quill aside. He gathered up the letter and walked to the window. He managed to get the letter onto Pig's leg, and then watched him as he flew off. Ron stared out for a long moment after Pig disappeared, hoping that he wouldn't regret later for writing what he had.

__

Saturday I'm running wild

And all the lights are changing red to green

Moving through the crowd I'm pushing

Chemicals are rushing in my bloodstream

Only wish that you were here

You know I'm seeing it so clear

I've been afraid

To show you how I really feel

Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made

Ron sat in the Weasley living room on Sunday, absentmindedly building a house of cards with his Exploding Snap pack. He wasn't really paying attention, and with every card he added, he thought of Hermione. She still had not sent a reply.

Fred and George walked in. "You want to be careful with those, mate. Last time you fried your eyebrows."

Startled, the card Ron had been holding dropped, and the house exploded. He ducked back, it just missing him.

"See?" George quipped. 

Ron shook his head. "Any post come?"

"No, no letter from your precious Hermione," Fred answered.

Ron's ears went pink. "Has Pig even come back?"

"Sorry, old chap," George said, picking up _Quidditch Weekly_. 

"Well, never mind, then." Ron got up and went upstairs to his room. He dropped onto his bed and watched the Chudley Cannons speeding around across their poster. 

It was quiet without Pig's usual ruckus. Ron sighed and turned around to look out the window. Bunching up folds of his bedspread in his fists, he said, "Cripes, 'Mione, why don't you answer?"

__

If you want it

Come and get it

Crying out loud

The love that I was

Giving you was

Never in doubt

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

Babylon

Fred stuck his head in the doorway. "Yo, Ron old boy, you want to play some Quidditch?"

Ron turned around. "Nah, nah, that's all right. You go ahead."

Fred stepped further into the room, George following suit. "You've gotta stop moping around, mate. She'll owl you back."

Ron looked up at his older brothers to see that they weren't teasing. He sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

George gave his brother a friendly slap on the back. "Sorry to say it is, old chap."

"Okay, then, you tell me where she is."

"Well, we're not exactly Professor Trelawney, mate," Fred replied.

"She'd probably just tell me Hermione was dead, anyways." Ron rolled his eyes. 

The twins snickered. "Well, come on out if you feel like it Ron," George said, and he and Fred left.

The fourteen year sat there a moment longer, then got up and went downstairs. "Mum!" He called. "I'm going for a stroll!"

"Don't stray off too far, Ron," she called back from the kitchen. "I'll have supper on soon!"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, closing the door behind him.

__

Sunday all the lights of London

Shining sky is fading red to blue

I'm kicking through the autumn leaves

And wondering where it is you might be going to

Ron was utterly bored. He walked up and down the street in front of his house more times than he originally cared to. But thinking about Hermione had him doing a lot of absentminded things. _Maybe Pig can't find her. Maybe she's gone with **him**. . .too far away for Pig to go. _He sighed dejectedly. _I just wish I knew where she was._

Ron shrugged to himself and decided to go find Fred and George for some Quidditch.

__

Turning back for home

You know I'm feeling so alone

I can't believe

He mounted the steps, proceeding for the front door. Having not quite reached it yet, Ron raised his eyebrows in puzzlement as it creaked open before him. Then as a familiar brown haired, brown eyed figure appeared in the doorway, Ron's puzzlement turned into astonishment.

__

Climbing on the stair

I turn around to see you smiling there

In front of me

"H-Hermione?" He exclaimed in disbelief, rushing up the rest of the steps. "What - how -"

She smiled. "Got your second letter. I wanted to surprise you."

"Trust me. I'm surprised," Ron replied. He paused, her comment sinking in. "So you got the letter, huh?"

"Uh hu," Hermione replied.

"And, er. . ." He stammered.

She was still smiling. "I'm not still mad about Viktor. There's no weirdness between you and me. I agree, a lot has happened, and we _are_ getting older. We _have_ been through a lot together. We _are _best friends."

" 'Mione, do you think that maybe. . ." Ron began.

". . .we're more than that," Hermione finished for him. She paused, then whispered tenderly, "And that's not a question."

He looked at her for a long time, until finally, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

__

If you want it

Come and get it

Crying out loud

The love that I was

Giving you was

Never in doubt

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

"Ron! Hermione! Come in for supper!" Mrs. Weasley called through the house, carrying to the front steps, where they stood.

The two broke apart. Ron smiled lopsidedly at her and said, "Shall we?"

"Oh, why not," Hermione grinned back. Then they turned, walked through the door, and towards the Weasley kitchen, Ron's arm around her.

__

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

Let go your heart

Let go your head

And feel it now

Babylon. . .

****

el fin


End file.
